


from the prison cell

by guccieyelash



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Harry Styles song, Break Up, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Lava - Freeform, Loneliness, M/M, Minecraft, Pandora's Vault, Prison, Sad Ending, Song: From the Dining Table (Harry Styles), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccieyelash/pseuds/guccieyelash
Summary: A person from the crowd screamed curses at him. The group repeated the chant, yelling louder and louder as a hive-mind.Dream watched George remain still.He wished George would chant along with them. Surge to the front of the crowd and kick dirt on his name. He wanted George to do everything in his power to make Dream hate him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), mentioned, past - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	from the prison cell

**Author's Note:**

> stan king harry styles— truly a god amongst peasants like us
> 
> i recommend listening to From the Dining Table whilst reading :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZxF_nA1SxQ
> 
> ignore the shameless repost of the work i just did lol

Woke up alone in this hotel room

Played with myself, where were you? 

Fell back to sleep, I got drunk by noon

I’ve never felt less cool

The lava fell from the entrance of the cell, however, he still felt cold. 

His body shivered as he watched the orange tears of fire swirl from the ceiling, taunting him to come closer. Subconsciously, he inched closer into himself, curling up until one could barely see his hair stick out from under his covers. 

He felt pathetic. 

Dream was absolutely useless as he sat rotting in his box of obsidian, prowling around for hours like a fish swimming in its bowl. He was once the most feared all across the lands, the wealthiest of the wealthiest, stronger than all. 

~~At one point he was even loved~~

Somedays he’d think someone would visit. 

Somedays he’d think some _one_ would visit. 

We haven’t spoke since you went away 

Comfortable silence is so overrated

Why won’t you ever be the first one to break? 

Even my phone misses your call, by the way

The last time Dream saw George was when he was getting locked up. 

The crowd had come one last time to watch him get thrown into a cage like an animal, cheering as he was carted off into the prison. 

One person sat silent and still at the back of the group. His arms were crossed across his chest, both hands balled into fists so tight they were whiter than the man’s already pale skin. George’s eyes remained unmoving as Dream’s chains rattled against the ground, chiming as his feet moved forward. Brown hair danced in the wind as the sun peeked from behind the gray clouds. 

A person from the crowd screamed curses at him. The group repeated the chant, yelling louder and louder as a hive-mind. 

Dream watched George remain still. 

He wished George would chant along with them. Surge to the front of the crowd and kick dirt on his name. He wanted George to do everything in his power to make Dream hate him. 

It would make letting go easier. The End knows Dream was too much of a coward to do it himself. 

I saw your friend that you know from work 

He says you feel just fine 

I see you gave him my old t-shirt 

More of what was once mine 

I see it’s written, it’s all over his face

Comfortable silence is so overrated 

Why won’t you ever say what you want to say? 

Even my phone misses your call, by the way

One day the waterfall of lava stopped flowing. The heat died slowly, only to be replaced by the fiery glare of his best friend. 

~~Ex best friend~~

He looked exactly the same since Dream had last seen him, standing behind Punz as the soldiers of the SMP came to capture him. The only thing that had changed was the dark bags under his eyes. They hollowed out his face, further pushing a facade similar to a man of stone. 

“Hello, Dream.” 

Sapnap’s voice crawled into his ear, digging out unwanted happy memories that he’d worked so hard to repress. 

He stayed silent, watching the raven-haired man tighten his white bandana and look around the room. 

“Quite the place you’ve got here. I heard from Bad that you’ve been writing a bit,” Sapnap pointed towards the wooden chest Dream kept in the corner near his cot. “Are they all in there?” 

“Used to be.” 

He grimaced at the scratchy sound of his voice, built up after weeks of unuse. 

“You’ve burned them all, haven’t you?” 

“You think I’m going to sit in here and write all day? At least the fire offered some form of entertainment.” 

Sapnap didn’t answer. He stared at Dream uncomfortably, clearing his throat and digging into his brown satchel to look for something. A few moments later, he brought out a white circular object. 

“George and I didn’t want to see it in the house anymore. Thought it would be better for you to have it.” Sapnap set down the mask on the floor, sliding it over towards Dream. He reached forward and accepted the gift with shaking hands, turning it over to see that the infamous crack in the middle had been fixed. 

“Sam didn’t let us bring it in until the sharp edges were gone,” Sapnap answered, seemingly reading his mind. “Took an hour to patch everything up.” 

“Thank you.”

Sapnap stared down at him with disgust, nodding curtly as a ‘you’re welcome.’

“You’re a terrible person, you know that? The things that you did— They’re unspeakable!” the younger shook his head, running a hand through his hair. It seemed as though he'd started on the long tangent of irreversible acts Dream did, the same as every guest who came. 

Sapnap's hair was cut short now. Dream remembered when the two of them made the promise to always keep their hair the same length. They’d been just kids then. 

“What hurt more was that you didn’t tell us anything! We would’ve tried to help you, try to make you better so you didn’t do what you did. But you kept everything to yourself— And for what? To torture that fucking kid? To blow up a country? Rip apart two people for fun?” 

“How in the name of the Nether would you have helped me?” Dream rose from his spot on the floor, taking two steps towards Sapnap. “I’ve heard enough from you people! Tell me something interesting, I already know I’m some demented, insane, crazy guy that just wants to ruin everyone’s lives.” 

Sapnap sneered, biting the inside of his cheek to keep back his rage. “You deserve so much worse for this.” 

“Yeah? What else do I deserve?” 

The visitor ignored his question, “To be honest, I don’t give a fuck about L’Manburg, Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, whoever else you ruined. It’s just more fuel to the fire. I care about _George._ You know what you did to us— To _him_?” 

Dream clenched his jaw, lowering himself onto his cot. He looked the other way, staring at the obsidian walls. “Shut up.” 

“He blamed himself for everything! Every single thing that happened, he put it on himself! Do you know what that did to him? He couldn’t even _eat_ without throwing up from the fucking guilt that wasn’t even supposed to be his! He lost so much sleep because he wasn’t used to an empty bed—”

“What am I supposed to do about that, huh?”

Dream watched Sapnap’s sneer turn into a smirk. 

“You don’t have to do anything anymore. He has me now.”

His blood ran cold. His heart started beating faster, and anger replaced whatever frustration he was feeling. “He’s always had you, you're his best friend, what do you mean he has you _now_?” 

“It means exactly what you think it means. I treat him better than you ever could. He loves me more than he’ll ever love someone as sickening as you.” 

He tried yelling, but Sapnap overpowered him. “All you ever did was cause him grief, guilt, heartbreak, over-and-over again! I fixed him, Dream! I fixed whatever he was feeling, and I did it humanely without murdering a horde of innocent people.” 

Dream tugged at the ragged strands of hair on his head, “Stop, I get it, you hate me! You don’t need to keep doing this, I get it! I deserve worse!” 

“Do you really think I’m lying? I love him, he loves me, we love each other!” Sapnap cackled darkly, “We’re giving you that mask because we don’t want any trace of you near us. He’s moving on, and so am I. It’s over between you and him, and it’s over between all three of us.” 

“It’s not over! It’s not!” Dream surged forward. Maybe he could push him into the fire, kill him before he could lay another hand on George. 

The platform reached the prison cell before he could throttle Sapnap into the lava. It connected with the other side. Dream was alone, except he was lonelier than before. 

Maybe one day you’ll call me and tell me that you’re sorry too

Maybe one day you’ll call me and tell me that you’re sorry too

Maybe one day you’ll call me and tell me that you’re sorry too

But you, you never do

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the angst lol... just felt like being a bitch today <3 
> 
> i don't really ship george and sapnap, but it seemed fitting with the song and just the overall turn the story took LMAO but i do like the whole sapnap-george getting together after realizing that dream was horrible trope or whatever. tbh it kind of reminds me of a shitty netflix original 
> 
> add me on discord bbs: aa.21  
> follow me on twitter: guccieyelash21


End file.
